


Czerwień

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobna wariacja na temat czerwieni i dwóch bohaterów, których kolor ten wiąże i wyznacza. Historia pewnego koloru, przez pryzmat dwóch bardzo związanych z nim ludzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czerwień

_Czerwony._

Głęboki, intensywny kolor, którym można zdefiniować tak wiele uczuć i wydarzeń.

_Czerwony._

Jak jego zbroja i twój kostium.

_Czerwony._

Jak krew, która rozlewa się po chodniku, kiedy rozbija się o niego jego głowa.

Patrzyłeś jak spada z samego szczytu Stark Tower i wiedziałeś, że twoje sieci nie są w stanie go dosięgnąć. Jesteś pieprzonym bohaterem. Obaj jesteście. Ratujecie ludzi, a kiedy przychodzi co do czego nie udaje wam się uratować samych siebie.

Czerwień, to kolor, który przesłania twoje oczy.

Zemsta to myśl, która zalewa twój umysł.

Od dziś przestajesz być bohaterem.

Bohaterzy nie stają się mordercami.

Ty tak.


End file.
